


Sanctuary

by lousywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers admitted, Endgame, F/F, Feelings, Forever, Sanctuary, Sanvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter
Summary: Alex knew it's time.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know this is a hard day and I wanna make this fandom happy with this short piece of mine. It just came out of me. Agonizing from the show, maybe? Lol but I wanna share this because I got inspired by a song and well, we all know Sanvers is Endgame, so yeah. Here's to you all.
> 
> I love the Sanvers fandom. Hope you enjoy this one. It's clumsy but yeah. Thanks.
> 
> The song is Sanctuary by Joji.

* * *

Alex knew this time would come. The time to come back to her senses and make the very best decision she will ever have. The time to admit her feelings and tell Maggie that she loves her, too.

Alex took heavy steps toward where Maggie is. Staring at the tiny woman who seemed to turn her world upside down, the woman who cares only about her, the woman who has made her feel so important and so special, and the woman who loves her more than anything.

"Maggs" she called, Maggie was busy attending to the customer's order and didn't hear Alex, "Maggie"

"Hey" Maggie greeted with such excitement, "I thought you have work? Can I get you something?" Maggie flashed her dimpled smile and Alex can't help but admire the sight of it, "Alex?"

"Oh, yeah. I--maybe--you know...could you--can we talk?" Alex said, scratching her not itchy hair, scraping her nape like a shy girl who's asking for a favor from her crush.

"Are you okay? You seem a little tense. You sure you don't want a drink?"

"Margarita?" Maggie smiled at the request and proceeded to follow Alex's order. Alex sat on the barstool and observed Maggie.

She's like an angel, Alex thought. She was out on her reverie when someone cleared their throat beside her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"I guess not" Alex answered, the guy took the seat and stared at Alex, "Do I know you?"

"No. I was just wondering why you're so scared" Alex's eyes went wide, "Don't freak out but I'm a psychic"

Alex scoffed, ignoring the so-called psychic who's continually looking at her and looking at Maggie. Alex tapped the "psychic's" shoulder to keep him from checking out on Maggie.

"Stop staring at her"

"I'm George by the way and I'm not. I'm just figuring out how will she react if you told her you love her, too"

"Wha----"

"Alex, here's your drink," Maggie said and gave the drink to Alex, "who's your friend here?" Maggie asked with a cold tone that went shivers to Alex's spine.

"I'm George," he said and offered his hand but Maggie was skeptic, "I'm a psychic"

"Oh," Maggie said and took the handshake. The guy's hand felt weird touching Maggie's hand. He flinched and smiled after that.

"I'll give you two time to talk but listen to my song first"

The guy walked out on them on proceeded on the stage. He looked at both of them and winked. Maggie shook her head unbelievably believing that this so-called psychic is a singer, too.

"I'll be out in a sec, wait for me, okay?" Maggie told Alex and went to her manager.

Alex was left, drinking her margarita and listening to George, singing.

//If you've been waiting for falling in love  
Babe, you don't have to wait on me  
'Cause I've been aiming for heaven above  
But an angel ain't what I need//

Now is the time and Alex knew it. As soon as Maggie went to Alex, Alex took Maggie outside, holding her hand and feeling cold and at the same time, warm from Maggie's touch.

"Why are we here?" Maggie asked, confused. Looking at Alex pacing back and forth, "Hey, Alex. It's just me. Talk to me"

"I...I lo---Did you hear the song?" Alex asked, looking at an amused Maggie.

"I'm...not quite sure" she answered, grinning at the idea of where this conversation is heading, "what does the song say?"

"Well, Maggie Sawyer" Alex said, finally confident of herself, taking steps toward Maggie, "It says that, you're the one  
More than fun, you're the sanctuary  
'Cause what you want is what I want"

"You literally quoted the psychic guy" Maggie chuckles, "Okay, go on"

"You said you didn't hear the song. Anyway," Alex continued and held both Maggie's hands, "If you've been waiting for falling in love"

"I don't have to wait on you" Maggie finished and looked at Alex, "Say it, Danvers"

Their eyes were both sparkling, staring into each other's souls. Feeling all the feels, while the music continues inside the bar where Maggie works, and where the psychic guy is singing the song Alex wanted to use to admit her feelings to Maggie, to finally confessed.

//Souls that dream alone lie awake  
I'll give you something so real//

"I don't meet a lot of people in my life that I actually care for. You make me feel special and loved and everything that I didn't feel before we met. And you made me all that, you are my escape in this world full of hurt. You understood me. When I lay alone, you ache and you wanted me to feel something that it's real. That I'm real, you made me real, Maggie"

Alex wiped her tears and caressed Maggie's cheeks.

"You're my sanctuary"

"And you are mine, too, Alex" Maggie smiled and Alex felt a finger under her chin, "I'm waiting"

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer because you've been patient. I wanna give you that and...damn it, Maggie. I love you"

//Pull me oh so close, 'cause you never know  
Just how long our lives will be//

"I love you, too" and they kissed, over and over until the song ended and they were both happy, walking down the street, holding hands and talking about forever.

//If you've been waiting for falling in love  
Babe, you don't have to wait on me  
'Cause I've been aiming for heaven above  
But an angel ain't what I need//


End file.
